Question: If
\[x + \sqrt{x^2 - 1} + \frac{1}{x - \sqrt{x^2 - 1}} = 20,\]then find
\[x^2 + \sqrt{x^4 - 1} + \frac{1}{x^2 + \sqrt{x^4 - 1}}.\]
Solution: Rationalizing the denominator, we get
\[\frac{1}{x - \sqrt{x^2 - 1}} = \frac{x + \sqrt{x^2 - 1}}{(x - \sqrt{x^2 - 1})(x + \sqrt{x^2 - 1})} = \frac{x + \sqrt{x^2 - 1}}{x^2 - (x^2 - 1)} = x + \sqrt{x^2 - 1}.\]Thus, $2x + 2 \sqrt{x^2 - 1} = 20,$ so $x + \sqrt{x^2 - 1} = 10.$  Then $\sqrt{x^2 - 1} = 10 - x.$  Squaring both sides, we get
\[x^2 - 1 = 100 - 20x + x^2.\]Hence, $x = \frac{101}{20}.$

Similarly,
\[\frac{1}{x^2 + \sqrt{x^4 - 1}} = \frac{x^2 - \sqrt{x^4 - 1}}{(x^2 + \sqrt{x^4 - 1})(x^2 - \sqrt{x^4 - 1})} = \frac{x^2 - \sqrt{x^4 - 1}}{x^4 - (x^4 - 1)} = x^2 - \sqrt{x^4 - 1},\]so
\[x^2 + \sqrt{x^4 - 1} + \frac{1}{x^2 + \sqrt{x^4 - 1}} = 2x^2 = \boxed{\frac{10201}{200}}.\]